Foxhole
by Wedjatqi
Summary: Some things become clear to John whilst stuck in a foxhole with Teyla. JT


**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world, I make no money from this endeavour. I only love this world so much I wish to play in it.

-----

The foxhole was large in John's opinion and he had been in quite a few over the years for his opinion to mean something. Five years in the Pegasus Galaxy, running, hiding, fighting and he wouldn't have it any other way. He wiped the sticky mud off his P90, checked it over as he worked his butt into a slightly more comfortable spot on the muddy earth beneath him. Satisfied his weapon was not going to jam up on him anytime soon, he took a deep breath of the cool alien air. He supposed it could be worse.

He looked round at the few others that occupied this hole with him. Two of the newest marines were stationed at the opposite side, keeping a careful eye over the edge of the hole. They should be alright here for now. They were well behind the front line now and Ronon was stationed at that frontline, so they pretty much had to just wait it out now.

His breathing had slowed now from their mad dash to the foxhole. It had been close, but they had all made it. Good teamwork. The marines knew their stuff and watched their backs.

John turned to look at Teyla who sat beside him, wiping down her own weapon. There was a large mud streak down her cheek and she looked tired. But John knew she would go on, as she always did. Always there when he needed, watching his back, keeping up morale and providing a level headed opinion when needed. She was such a permanent part of his life now that he rarely thought about it. Now, however, as he sat in the mud shoulder pressed up to hers in a cold damp alien war zone, he realised how much he depended on her. Not just in battle or on missions, but he valued her opinion above most others. She was a permanent fixture of his life and he realised he wouldn't have it any other way.

He watched as she looked off towards the marines, checking they were okay as well. She was so beautiful. The thought stampeded into his mind. It was obvious, but it seemed so important right now. She was tired, beat up and pretty muddy, yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he trusted her. And he loved her.

She turned to him, her eyes looking to see how he was holding up. He smiled at her and she returned it as she always did. She looked away. Of course she had no idea of what was circling in John's mind and heart. He kept watching her, taking in all the tiny details of her face, her hair, her faint smell through the damp air and the warmth from her body.

Everything faded around him until all he could see was Teyla. Perhaps clearly for the first time ever. She turned, drawn by his attention. Her expression was one of inquiry.

He smiled at her once more, leant in towards her and pressed his lips to hers in a soft undemanding kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her once more. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted slightly in what he guessed was surprise. But, then she smiled softly up at him and he leant forward again to her.

Their lips pressed together gently, softly, almost reverently. Her breath cascaded over his lower lip as they moved apart. Unwilling to end the moment he caught her lower lip between his once more. Her lips caught his in return and he heard a soft sigh from her.

Happy that she understood him completely he pulled back properly. A foxhole was not the place for anything more than that. As he sat back he watched as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth and he saw a hint of the tip of her tongue tasting her lip. Heat flashed through him suddenly. Looking up to her eyes he saw the same flash of heat and felt the electricity between them.

In the distance came the rapid sound of machine gun fire, breaking the moment between them. John's mind slipped quickly and efficiently into military mode. As he moved towards the marines, Teyla close to his side, he promised himself that he would not waste this opportunity with Teyla when they got back to Atlantis. Then with her taste on his lips he went back into battle.

-------------------

THE END


End file.
